the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Auberrzaan
Auberrzaan is a scholar and spellcaster from the reclusive and enigmatic race known as the kryst, elemental beings from the plane of Earth. Unlike many of its mysterious kind, Auberrzaan is outgoing, gregarious, and interested in mortal beings and life on such strange and outlandish places as the Prime Material Plane. For the past century, it has maintained an on-again, off-again correspondence with those sages and wizards who have the ability to converse with beings native to Elemental Earth, and even on some rare occasions traveled to the Prime for visitation or research. Auberrzaan's most recent line of research was in the area of propitcies, foretellings, and warnings of dire doom - and it discovered something that terrified it. Its work led it to believe that certain kinds of prophecy are ordained by fate, the gods, or a similar higher power to be more urgent and intrusive - literally more real - to those who have a chance to make a difference. In particular, one legend that Auberrzaan found, about the actions of a 'Destroyer by Fire', caught at its thinking in this fashion. Auberrzaan has become convinced that the doom to be delivered by the 'destroyer' is something that it can and must choose to combat, wherever and however it may occur. As a result, Auberrzaan has recently begun studying and training towards mastery of cold magic and defenses, and has become quite adept with combat spells of this type. Its divinations have led it to believe that the best place to quickly stop the 'Destroyer by Fire' is among the peaks of the Blackfang Mountains, and it's arranged to travel to that place to better prepare defenses and find allies against its self-appointed bane. Some of said allies have come from a fairly surprising source - the shamans of the local barbarian tribes, upon spotting the sizeable and ambulatory Auberrzaan, declared it to be a divine servant of their deity of mountains and winter and swore themselves to its cause. Auberrzaan is fairly embarrased by thes turn of events, but has decided not to complain about the matter. Like all its kindred, Auberrzaan's natural appearance is that of a large, ambulatory cluster of a dozen crystalline spikes. Kryst are normally a deep golden shade, but Auberrzaan's natural coloration is masked by the blue-white Icemask armor that it wears constantly. Like others of its kind, Auberrzaan has no identifiable features; it communicates via telepathy, and moves about by rolling on its spikes. Auberrzaan may appear in a campaign as either friend or foe. Adventurers who are prone to attacking first and asking questions later may find themselves fighting the kryst wizard and its barbarian underlings - particularly if they include a fireball-happy spellcaster that Auberrzaan is likely to think of as the 'Destroyer'. Characters who are more thoughtful and diplomatic may be asked to ally with Auberrzaan for a confrontation against its great nemesis. Whether of course such a nemesis even exists, of course, is entirely up to the DM. Auberrzaan, kryst Wiz8 - CR 10. Medium-sized Elemental (Earth) Lawful Neutral Init: +2 Senses: Sight, Hearing, Touch, Telepathy 120 ft, Tremorsense 60 ft; Listen +12, Spot +12 Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Terran AC 23, Touch 12, Flat-footed 22 hp 152 (9d8+8d4+102 HD) Immunity: Earth-based spells and effects Resist: Fire 10 DR 10/magic Fort +12, Ref +6, Will +10 Weakness: Double damage from air-based spells and attacks Speed 40 ft. (8 squares) Melee Gore +16 (1d12+5) Full Attack 3 Gores +16 (1d12+5) Base Atk +16; Grp +16 Combat Gear: Icemask armor (+4 Armor bonus, 10% ASF, grants Fire Resist 10) Spells Prepared: CL 8. 4th: Arcane Eye, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability; 3rd: Dispel Magic, Fly, Haste, Sleet Storm; 2nd: Fox's Cunning, Mirror Image, Scorching Ray (cold substituted), Shield (extended); 1st: Grease, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Chaos, Silent Image, True Strike; 0th: Light, Mage Hand, Message, Resistance; Abilities: Str 21, Dex 15, Con 22, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 14 Feats: Cleave, Energy Substitution (Cold), Eschew Materials, Extend Spell, Power Attack, Scribe Scroll, Still Spell Skills: Concentration +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +8, Knowledge (the Planes) +8, Profession (miner) +9, Spellcraft +8, Survival +12 Spell-like Abilities: Transmute rock to mud 3/day, wall of stone 3/day, stone tell 1/day, as a 9th-level druid. Category:Krysts Category:Wizards